


Broken Hawk

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Clint and Natasha had been on separate missions after the Avengers. Natasha returns from a mission with Steve to find Barton been tortured and assaulted, with potential life altering problems. Somehow Natasha must help Clint heal while finding out whether it was an inside job or not.Warnings Triggers : PTSC, Sexual Assult, violence etc.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen so much stuff about Clint helping Natasha through trauma, that I decided things needed to change plus its always fascinating to see a 'softer' side of Natasha and try to keep her in character.

Natasha and Steve were sitting on the plane playing cards, Steve kept moaning that Natasha was winning so she must be cheating, Natasha claimed her innocence. She and Clint had spent a lot of time playing card games and she was good. She’d just got Steve to play poker, but they used nuts rather than money. She was still working on getting him to play strip poker. She and Clint played it a few times and it was normally quite an amusing turn of events.  
“I can’t wait to get back to SHIELD” Natasha said “Debrief then if Barton’s around heading to the waffle house for celebratory waffles.”  
“That sounds like fun” Steve said with a smile “It’s good to have someone you can do things like that with”  
“It’s kind of become a tradition of ours. He can eat lots of food and I won’t moan at him after either of us have been on a mission.”  
“Fair enough. I’m cooking dinner, a nice proper meal rather than the processed food we eat” Steve said with a look of disgust  
“You’re a real Martha Stewart” Natasha said with a smile  
“Hey, all men should be able to cook, you never know when you will need to impress someone or look after yourself”  
“True. I can cook the basics, to be honest it’s one thing I actually like about being at SHIELD. Clint doesn’t like the food, so he’s always cooking his own meals and normally makes too much so I get a good portion…though I know that’s why he cooks so much, because he wants to give some to me, but I’m not going to tell him that” Natasha said with a slight grin  
“Let him think what he likes” Steve agreed. He wasn’t blind to Barton’s affections for Natasha, and while he wasn’t sure about the status of their relationship, he knew they were very protective of each other and he knew Natasha cared greatly about the archer. 

When they arrived Director Fury was there to greet them looking grim, which made Natasha pause a second.  
“Right Captain, can you debrief with Hill, Romanoff you’re with me” He said speaking to them.  
“Sir?” Natasha asked puzzled. Normally they debriefed together  
“I will explain to you in due course” Fury said looking at her meaningfully. She nodded, exchanging confused looks with Steve before falling into step beside him as he walked to the office.  
“As you are aware Agent Barton was sent on a mission just before you. During the mission he ran into complications, though we suspect something more happened due to the nature of Barton’s injuries and the areas where he has been injured. Our intelligence had yet to wield any results and Agent Barton isn’t very forthcoming at the present time. Agent Barton was tortured and has an extensive set of injuries. He had all his right fingers broken. The doctors have been able to splint his fingers, though they don’t know about what kind of nerve damage has been done yet. His left arm had been broken in 3 places and his left hand has 3 dislocated fingers. They’ve been re-set but again we have yet to determine whether there will be long term damage due to the length of time they were left for and any nerve damage. During his torture he received several blows to the head, which had put pressure on his optic nerves. Doctors have done surgery to relieve the pressure, however his vison is still blurry at best. We also believe other forms of torture were used however Barton has been…unwilling to share them with us and its paramount we find out what happened sooner rather than later. As a precaution he is on a very intense drug combination in an attempt to stop anything developing”

Natasha listened quietly. Inside she was fuming that someone had hurt Clint in such a way. Fury didn’t miss the slight clenching of her fist, the quickening of her pace and the scarily neutral expressing she adopted when she was processing how she was feeling.  
“It sounds like they knew exactly what to do, to inflict maximum long-term suffering…it sounds like something very calculated rather than a lucky chance” Natasha commented “Going for damage to his hands to prevent him from shooting and 'Hawkeyes' vision”  
“That’s what we believe. As you are aware in the past bounties have been placed on your and Clint’s heads, however no one has ever been able to carry something like out until now and it concerns me that someone may also be after you or any of my other high profile agents. I’m not going to send you any assignments at present, and I would like you to stay on the base for the time being, or in STARK tower if you so wish and when you leave, I’d like you to have someone like Rogers with you as a precaution, but I want you to be extra vigilant as a precaution around here, in case we have an inside job. Don’t trust anyone”  
“I never do trust director. As per your orders, I will accept no missions however should I wish to leave the base, I shall do, with or without Rogers. I’ve been taking care of myself a long time sir”  
“I thought you’d say that, however I need you here full time. You are the only one that I believe can support Barton, so if not for yourself, do it for him. You have said you owe him if you recall. Consider this request cashing in” Fury said  
Natasha glared at him and didn’t say anything further. Fury left it at that. He’d pull whatever card he had to, to keep his top agents safe.  
“What is Agent Barton’s prognoses?” Natasha queried  
“Currently doctors think his fingers will heal to some extent with intense physio therapy, as he seems to be responsive to stimuli, however as to what range of movement he will have, doctors are unable to tell until his arm has healed and they can scan it again. With regards to his visions, that is still proving to be a mystery even with all the scans they’ve been able to do and Agent Barton’s reluctance to have them done is causing problems with knowing how much vision he has. The doctors think it’s unlikely his vision ever be what it was. They’ve relieved the pressure on his brain, but unfortunately it seems to have had permanently damaged his optical nerves.”  
“An archer with limited arm and finger movement, and limited vison with a reputation for being Hawkeye” Natasha said in an frustrated tone “I don’t know how he is going to handle it”  
“He is currently in medical. We’ve been unable to let him return to his room owing to his unpredictable behaviour, lack of mobility and doctors are reluctant to disconnect him from any of the equipment but they might consider letting him leave sooner if they can guarantee someone will be watching him.”  
“Unpredictable behaviour?” Natasha queried  
“He won’t let anyone touch him or do further scans. We had to sedate him to get anything done. He hasn’t spoken since his return. Doctor’s don’t believe his vocal cords are damaged but they think it might be a case of PTSC and it worries them about how he would cope outside the room without sedation or support. They are not unfamiliar with what has happened in agent Barton's past "

Fury led her to an observation room for medical.  
“Sedation has currently been removed, however he is still secured to the bed to prevent any further self injury” Fury said as the doctor appeared in the room.  
“Doctor?” Natasha questioned turning to the professional   
“It’s a precaution, when we’ve taken them off his tried to remove himself from the room, which in turn has caused him to injure himself and we’ve had to restrain him, which in turn triggers PTSC, then we have to sedate and treat, before the cycle begins again” The doctor sighed  
“Restraints won’t be helping” Natasha said “Not to mention his vision distorted, that’s going to make it even harder for him to comprehend what’s happening”  
“His pupils are reactive to light which is good as it reduces the chance of neurological complications, but with regards to vision, we are unable to find out what he can see”  
“OK so restraints need to be removed, lights dimmer” Natasha said “His hand is still visible. That’s good”  
“We need you to go in and try to get him to open up, or at least allow medical staff to do tests…the sooner that happens, the sooner he can leave medical”  
“When will he medically be able to return to his room?” Natasha asked  
“As long as he is supervised, once we’ve completed the tests on his vision and as long as he has limited movement, within 24 hours should he co-operate with 24 hour supervision" The doctor answered “He hasn’t eaten much. We’ve mainly had him on drips and shakes for nutrition, a cocktail of drugs to try and stop infections and pain”

Natasha nodded before leaving the room., deliberately shutting the door quietly. Fury watched her leave, before nodding to the doctor and taking his leave. She didn’t go straight to his room. 10 minutes later she returned with a purple blanket, a pillowcase, a bed side lamp and a bag of crisps. She gently opened the door and stepped in shutting the door softly behind her. She walked around softly and placed the bedside lamp next to his bed, plugging it in and turning it on. She walked up to Clint’s head and gently lifted his head. She placed his pillowcase on the medical room pillow before slipping it back under Clint’s head. She then removed the scratchy, itchy blanket from Clint’s bed and replaced it with his purple fleece blanket, the soft material resting against Clint’s skin. 

She sat by his bed and waited for him to wake up.

Please leave a review if you think I should continue.....


	2. Waking up and taking stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this has quite a few triggers in where the Doctor is listing Clint's injuries including reference to Non/Con so please read with caution.

Waiting had never been Natasha’s strong point. She was far more of action girl, Clint could wait in his snipers perch for a long time and wait till he was needed, now it was her turn to exercise this skill. 

A few hours later Clint started to stir slightly, Natasha stood by the bed before reaching out to take his hand. Unsure about his vision, she gently held it slowly pulling him to wakefulness. He’s head slowly turned towards her and he opened his eyes, which to Natasha’s dismay were a dull blue with a slight film over them. She waited for him to slowly wake up, watching his body for movements. 

“Hey Clint” She said softly “Clint, time to wake up” She coaxed keeping her voice low.

She could feel his body beginning to fight. He always hated coming around after being drugged. She didn’t try to restrain him yet. 

“Clint, It’s Tasha, I’m back” She repeated one more time

She felt the movement before she saw it and knew what was about to happen. Quick as a flash she leapt on the bed, straddling him around his waist, arms firmly gripping his shoulders to keep him lying down, dropping her body low to give herself a solid base, while continuing to speak to him. 

“Clint, It’s OK, Shhh... I’m here. You’re safe” She continued keeping her voice even. 

Clint slowly stopped fighting her, his body becoming weaker and slowly running out of energy in his weakened state. Natasha removed herself from him, but still kept her hands on his shoulders 

“Hey, there you are” She spoke softly ensuring she maintained contact the entire time 

She saw him tremble, and he let out a loud sob which startled her. Natasha lent forward and gently manoeuvred her body to her chest, hand gently resting on the back of his head. Natasha wasn’t a hugger by nature, but she always made an exception for Clint and if she was honest, she herself was a little shaken. Clint seemed to take a second to listen to her voice pulling Natasha down towards the bed where he enveloped in a hug and didn’t let go.

“Safe, you’re safe” He kept saying into Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha continued to hold him, until she felt his body grow tired from exhaustion. She lowered him on the bed, but maintained contact trying to keep him grounded. Clint very rarely showed any such contact. Whatever had happened must have shaken him and it sounded to Natasha that somehow her welfare had been threatened. Another thing to chalk up. 

“It hurts Nat” He said brokenly 

“I know, I know. It’s going to hurt for a while. Get some rest….” She said 

“….Stay?” He questioned 

“Of course I’ll stay silly hawk” Nat said gently

Clint nodded before adjusting his position, his hands straying to the soft fleece that was resting over him. Natasha saw that while he didn't relax, some of the tension left his body. 

“Tasha it hurts to open my eyes, everything is blurry”

“I know, Shhhh keep them closed for me.” Natasha coaxed gently running her hand through his hair in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. 

“We’ll find out more when you wake up again” She murmured to Clint. 

Clint closed his eyes, but she didn’t see his body relax completely. It was a drug induced sleep which looked far from natural. She was determined to get Clint out of medical sooner rather than later. He hadn’t relaxed, even in sleep, his body was taught, almost ready for action, his face hadn’t relaxed. 

Both Natasha and Clint hated medical. Natasha wondered if he’d been held somewhere like this, because even his reactions where different from any she had previously seen, and to be honest more like her original reactions to medical. She remembered telling Clint to leave her, then finding herself alone called him back. She’d been embarrassed but Clint hadn’t shown her any different and seemed to be relieved that she was trusting him. They’d come a long way since then and now if either were in medical, they didn’t want anyone else. She sat still until she felt movement and he began to stir again. He reached out and Natasha grabbed his hand to ground him before he panicked again. He seemed to relax a little at the familiar touch and spoke slowly,

“Tasha, I can’t see” He said softly

“I know. Doctors are going to see what they can do but they’ve covered your eyes as a precaution. You’ve been hurt pretty bad.” Natasha answered   
Just then a doctor came in, he looked at Natasha and Clint, watching Clint tense up

“It’s Dr. Hope. He’s here to see how you are doing…” Natasha reassured him. 

“Hi Clint, I need to do a few tests, did you want Agent Romanoff to stay or go?” He asked 

“Stay” Clint answered immediately

“Fair enough. As you’ve been told you’ve been severely injured. Your hand and fingers have been fractured, which have been placed in cast in the hope they will recover. Your other hand is a bad sprain and a dislocation but we’ve put that in place and placed a brace on it as a precaution. Your movement will be limited for the near future. We will need to see what happens over time. With regards to the broken fingers and hand, we won’t know the damage till the cast is off and we can do a proper examination of the hands and fingers. I’m not going to make any false promises but we have amazing resources which can help. I’m sorry there is a lot of waiting with your injuries. You’ve had some other injuries…is it still OK to discuss this in front of your partner”

Clint had a horrible feeling he knew what the doctor was going to say, he’d had snap shots flying through his mind when he’d awoken or anyone touched him. He couldn’t remember parts of the torture, but other bits definitely stood out. Still if the doctor told Natasha, then he wouldn’t have to. He nodded. 

“There has been some damage to your rectum and bruises on your thighs. We’ve done a STD test to ensure nothing else happened and you’ve not been infected with anything. We are still awaiting those results. Now your chest has various bruises and you appear to have electrical burns around your chest and nipples. We’ve done what we can, and hopefully they will heal but they are going to be tender which is why we’ve wrapped them. We’ve had you on IV antibiotics as a precaution to prevent any other infections. Now the most pressing injury is your concussion and head injury, which has put pressure on the optic nerves. In addition to being knocked out initially we assume with mustard gas, which has irritated your eyes further. You should get your vison back, most likely in stages as you recover, however we are unable to determine how much vision. We’ve covered your eyes as a precaution to give them time to rest and heal. I’m afraid you are stuck here for the next 24 hours, should there be no further complications then we will let you leave medical, but you will require 24 hour monitoring initially. We would also like you to stay on site for the next 7 days as a precaution then we will run anything further by yourself and Director Fury”

Natasha had kept her face carefully neutral, however her hand had found Clint’s and she was squeezing it gently. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but we are a top facility with some of the best health care. I don’t want to give you false hope, but if anyone can do anything, it’s us.”

Clint nodded turning on his side away from the doctor.

“Can I, can you leave for a bit?” He asked 

“Of course, I’m going to get some tea. Do you want anything?” Natasha asked

“No” Clint answered 

Dr Hope and Natasha left the room

“Agent Romanoff can I be frank?” Dr Hope spoke

“Of course” Natasha agreed

“He is going to need a lot of support, and with everything that’s happened to him, no doubt he will be prone to mood swings. I’m sure you are aware what PTSC does to people?”

“I am aware, and I am prepared” Natasha agreed

“Good, just be there to guide him. He is already a lot calmer with you in the room. I think helping him remain calm and getting plenty will aid his mental health in addition to his body healing. As you are well aware, the body often heals before the mind. I’m not going to enforce counselling at present, but will in the future if things deuterate. There will be lots of care instructions, I will ensure everything is written down. You have my direct number should there be any problems and I can’t say this enough, for the first don’t leave him alone. With his limited movements he is more likely to injure himself and wind up back here.”

Natasha nodded still keeping her face carefully neutral. Dr Hope nodded and left Natasha alone in the corridor. Natasha changed her mind about the tea. She was certain it was an inside job with some intel especially with the fact Clint’s eyes and arms had been impacted the most which were what he used in battle. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to Clint on her watch.


End file.
